DESCRIPTION: State the application's broad, long-term objectives and specific aims, making reference to the health relatedness of the project. Describe concisely the research design and methods for achieving these goals. Avoid summaries of past accomplishments and the use of the first person. This description is meant to serve as a succinct and accurate description of the proposed work when separated from the application. If the application is funded, this description, as is, will become public information. Therefore, do not include proprietary/confidential information. DO NOT EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. Objectives: To improve environmental and occupational health associated with mining operations andmineral processing in sub-Saharan Africa through training, research, prevention and intervention. Background: Mining and mineral processing are major sources of revenue in manyAfrican countries. They account for 80% of foreign exports in Zambia and 45% in Zimbabwe. Mining is also one of the most dangerous professions. Potential environmental effects of mining and mineral processing include exposure to metals such as arsenic, lead, and mercury, and other pollutants such as sulfur dioxide. The University of Arizona (UA) has trained 46 mining and geological engineers from Zambia. Through a unique cooperative program involving the UA College of Public Health and Department of Mining and Geological Engineering, we propose to train scientists from this region to evaluate and control adverse health effects due to miningand mineral processing. Specific aims: 1) Train African scientists in environmental and occupational health, mining engineering, industrial hygiene, and epidemiology at the masters level at the UA. 2) Provide regional training in occupational health, mine safety, mining engineering, and community evaluation. 3) Conduct in-country research including dust and metals exposure, engineering controls and personal respirators, respiratory health, genetic susceptibility, injury epidemiology and community exposure evaluation and intervention. Study design: The UA will partner with the University of Zambia and University of Zimbabwe and international and local mining operations. Scientists from these nationswill be trained at the UA, and research will be carried out in-country. Participants from surrounding nations will be invited to participate in regional training. The program focus will include occupational health in mining operations, mine safety, and environmental exposures and adverse health effects in communities surrounding these mining operations. Expected outcome: The proposed programs should improve educational and research infrastructurein sub- Saharan Africa, and health outcomes associated with mining and mineral processing. PERFORMANCE SITE(S) (organization, city, state) College of Public Health, University of Arizona, Tucson, AZ Department of Mining and Geological Engineering, University of Arizona, Tucson, AZ School of Mines, University of Zambia, Lusaka, Zambia Institute for Mining Research, University of Zimbabwe, Harare, Zimbabwe KEY PERSONNEL. See instructions on Page 11. Use continuation information in the format shown below. Name Jefferey L. Burgess HughB. Miller Clifton D. Crutchfield Carol S. Conroy Mary Kay O'Rourke Carlos C. Campbell Thomson Sinkala Oliver Maponga Organization University of Arizona University of Arizona University of Arizona University of Arizona University of Arizona University of Arizona University of Zambia University of Zimbabwe pages as needed to provide the required Role on Project Principal Investigator Co-Principal Investigator Industrial Hygienist Injury Epidemiologist Environmental Health International Health Major Foreign Collaborator Major Foreign Collaborator PHS 398 (Rev. 4/98) Page 2 ^ BB Number pages consecutively at the bottom throughout the application. Do not use suffixes such as 3a, 3b. """ CC [unreadable]_ Principal Investigator/Program Directtorr<^i.asr. first, middle): BurgCSS. Jefferey L. Type the name of the principal investigator/program director at the top of each printed page and each continuation page. (For type specifications, see instructions on page 6.) RESEARCH GRANT